My, How They Grow
by TakeYourAim
Summary: Little fluffy snippets of Dantana's baby growing up. Mentions of Faberry and Klaine. Rated M for a bit of non-graphic smut. Written because my friend decided to send me baby pictures until I wrote it.


"Hey," Santana's voice soothed over the harsh white walls of the hospital room, easily coaxing Dani out of the much needed nap. Dani lazily opened her eyes, the drugs she had been given earlier slowly subsiding. She gave her wife a lazy smile, her eyes immediately drifting to the squirming bundle in Santana's arms.

"Come here," Dani drawled, wincing as she lifted herself up and to the side, making room for Santana and their newborn son on the bed. The bed dipped slightly, giving way to the weight of the other two bodies settling in next to the blonde. "Come here, Mateo," she said softly, lifting the small boy and settling him into her arms. Santana's arm had found its way around Dani's body, both beaming as they looked at their son. Her hand settled on the baby's chest as it rose and fell in a soft pattern. A kiss was pressed to Dani's temple, and she was sure that tears had transferred from Santana's cheeks to Dani's.

Dani sighed softly, no words being enough for the situation. Dani lifted her hand, resting it on Santana's cheek before turning to face her wife, both of them with tears in their eyes. They kissed each other softly, whispered 'I love yous' floating in the room.

* * *

Dani groaned as she rolled over, the diluted screams coming from the baby monitor having woken her up for the fifth time that night. Her arm landed over her wife's torso. "Your turn," she grumbled into the pillow before she started to push Santana towards the side of the bed, urging her to make the noise stop as soon as possible.

"I'm going, I'm going," Santana mumbled, rising from the bed in one of Dani's oversized band t-shirts that she insisted upon getting during her third trimester. Dani watched her wife glide out of the room, still graceful even on such sleep deprivation. The crying still came from the baby monitor that sat near Dani's head, but soon Santana's voice started to cover the sounds of her son. She sighed, a smile on her face as she listened to everything going on in the next room. She knew her wife was different around just their family, around just her, and just their son, but she rarely got a look at what Santana was like when she forgot anyone could hear.

"Are you hungry, buddy?" Santana's tired voice asked the upset infant. One month today, Santana remembered. She carefully lifted him from the crib, the boy immediately grabbing at t-shirt to try to pull it away, not understanding the difference between his mommies. The noise in the room fell quiet as Santana went to the kitchen, the noise there echoing into the master bedroom where her wife still lay awake. Soon, the noise had drifted back to the small radio.

Small suckling noising could be heard throughout the room, no doubt coming from the bottle Santana had just fetched. The rhythmic pattern had almost lulled Dani back to sleep, but soon her wife's voice was heard over the monitor again. "You know, Niño, your mama and I wanted you for so long," she said, her voice lacking any edge that usually accompanied the woman's tone. "I hope you never feel unwanted. I remember when I was a kid I used to play house with my best friends. It was always a little girl, but that never felt right. You and Mama. That's what's perfect. Best family we could have ever wanted. You're pretty lucky too. I'm going to screw up a lot. But your mama? She's perfect."

Dani blushed as she listened to her wife's private conversation, but she couldn't help it. Her eyes started to drift closed again as Santana started to sing softly, no doubt coaxing the boy back to sleep. Only minutes later did the bed sink again as Santana laid back down, Dani immediately cuddling into her wife. "You listened to every word, didn't you?" Santana asked, only amused and tired.

Dani smiled softly, lifting her head enough to kiss her wife's cheek. "You're perfect, too."

* * *

"Babe?" Santana called through the house as the front door closed. "You two home?" she was taking off her watch when she heard a crash echo from the kitchen. "Mateo?!" the last question was more panicked as she jogged down the hallway, sighing and laughing when she saw her wife trying to cook, and her now six week old son sitting in the high chair, banging a wooden spoon against a bowl. "Well looks like you two have had a good day," she laughed, walking over and kissing her son's head before giving her wife a kiss.

Dani beamed at Santana, nodding. "Oh, very productive. We went for a walk in the park after the doctor's appointment and Mateo met his first duck," she giggled as she stirred the sauce on the stove. "Dr. Sheridan said that he is growing perfectly, and gave me a perfect bill of health as well. Said that I can return to any of my…" her eyes darted to Mateo, "usual _activities_ without any complications," she finished with a smirk, her arms looping around Santana's neck. She watched at Santana matched her smirk, knowing exactly what she was referring to. Six weeks without sex was the longest either of them had gone since they started seeing each other, five years ago.

Dinner had been cleaned up hours ago, with Mateo put to sleep about thirty minutes ago. The small boy was getting closer and closer to sleeping through the night, much to the couple's enjoyment. For the first time since his arrival, however, they were far from excited to be able to get right to sleep for the night. Dani's arms were pinned over her head as Santana's lips carved a slow path from her pulse point to the valley of her breasts, leaving small red marks in their wake. "Too fucking long," Santana muttered as she kissed the side of Dani's breast, grinning as she moved down further. Dani's back arched up off of the bed as Santana's kissed dipped below her navel and her legs spread, encouraging her wife onward.

Just as Santana's fingers dipped into Dani's moisture and her tongue started to follow, a piercing cry echoed from the baby monitor, causing Santana's forehead to drop, resting against Dani's thigh as Dani's whole body relaxed with a groan. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

They laid there for about a minute, praying that Mateo would fall back to sleep. As the crying only grew louder, they both searched for a few garments of clothes to throw on before comforting their son.

* * *

Dani sat cross-legged on the floor of the living room, the coffee table having been carried aside while Mateo played with his various toys on the carpet. A video camera was attached to Dani's hands, getting a shot of Santana and the near one year old boy playing with the trucks on the carpet. Santana and Mateo were making matching 'vroom' noises as they raced each other across the plush carpet, Mateo having been crawling for months now. He came to a stop at the sofa and sat, giving his moms a large laugh and an award winning smile.

Dani still had the camera focused on him, a habit and hobby she developed with all the time she spent at home with the boy. Santana worked, making more than enough to support the whole family as an attorney, and Dani had stopped playing gigs after she started showing that she was pregnant, not liking the environment for kids. Sure, she'd get back to it eventually, but this was her passion now.

She watched as Mateo looked at the couch and grabbed a fistful of fabric, hoisting himself up. Dani grinned, having seen him do this a few times before toppling down and refocusing on crawling. He giggled once he was standing fully. Santana had moved to Dani's side, waving at him from behind the camera, and soon Mateo was on a clumsy, but direct path to his moms, taking his first steps.

"Oh my God!" they both whispered together, Mateo giggling as he approached. His hand clamped around the lens of the camera as he laughed before falling over, his attention once again finding the trucks he was just ignoring.

* * *

Mateo was seated at the head of the table, a cake in front of him and his 'cousins' surrounding him. These cousins, of course, being the kids of Santana's old glee club friends. Puckerman had two kids now, Rachel and Quinn with one and another on the way. Brittany was the fun aunt they all adored, and Sam the goofy uncle with two kids of his own, with a wife he met after going off to college. Kurt and Blaine had three, a set of twin boys and a little girl. Two large candles were on Mateo's cake as he chatted with his moms, the two year old boy unable to stop talking once he started.

The house was full of kids, a way that Dani and Santana loved it. Both of their homes were constantly moving growing up. Mateo's attention shifted to talking to Carter, one of Blaine and Kurt's boys as Santana quickly lit the cake and everyone starting singing. Mateo blew out the candles, and all of these events were caught on video before Dani put it down and started to divide up the pieces, only slightly covered in spit as Mateo tried to get the last bit of flame out.

As the kids loaded up on sugar and the parents sighed, thinking about the night to come, Dani rested back into Santana's arms with a happy sigh. She looked up, her eyes twinkling and a soft smile on her lips. Before she could say anything, Santana chuckled. "I know that look," she warned.

"I want another," Dani said, simply speaking what her wife obviously already knew.

Santana was silent for a long moment before matching her wife's smile. "Maybe a girl this time?"


End file.
